White Shirt
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Drabble] Kyungsoo. Kemeja Putih. Dan pikiran seorang Kim Jongin. —Kaisoo/Krissoo


**"White Shirt" **

**Disclaimer ©**Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Jongin milik mereka sendiri.

**Proudly Present**by **Cakue-chan**

**.**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

Jongin pikir sekarang ia sedang bermimpi, atau berhalusinasi, atau juga semacamnya.

Tapi—tidak, tidak—meski jauh di dasar logika pikirannya saat ini bahwa delusi menjadi kata yang cocok, Jongin tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, tepat di hadapannya ini, dan yang tertangkap oleh matanya langsung adalah kenyataan—_bukan fatamorgana_.

"Jongin-ah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu," suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan euforia sesaat Jongin, terdengar agak jengkel. "Itu membuatku risih."

"_Hyung _…" _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu berkata ragu, dengan hati-hati, sedangkan matanya mengerjap bingung, "kenapa memakai baju seperti … itu?"

"Aiish!"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Satu tangannya bergerak refleks untuk mengacak rambut secara asal. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan jengkel, menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya kasar.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kalau kompor gas di dapur belum dimatikan," imbuh Kyungsoo kemudian, sama sekali tidak mepedulikan tatapan aneh Jongin yang ditujukan untuknya. "Karena kupikir yang lainnya sudah pergi dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, aku langsung berlari dari kamar dan melihat keadaan. Begitu kulihat, ternyata kompor gas-nya sudah mati. Tanpa sadar aku memakai kemeja putih ini."

_Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu juga, _Hyung! Batin Jongin nelangsa.

Memang benar, member yang lain sudah pergi dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Hanya dirinya dan Kyungsoo—yang mungkin—masih berada di _dorm_. Itu juga karena _manager_ mereka memberikan waktu kerja yang berbeda dengan sengaja, khusus untuk hari ini.

Sebenarnya, beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin tengah menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Cukup lama juga, sehingga ia tak tahu tentang keadaan dapur yang dijelaskan Kyungsoo tadi. Namun, sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang dilihat selanjutnya adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Maksudnya, Do Kyungsoo dengan balutan kemeja putih—benar-benar bersih—yang terlihat begitu kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya, bahkan lengan kecilnya pun terlihat mungil meskipun bagian lengan kemeja dilipat hingga siku-siku. Ralat—sangat besar. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo seperti tenggelam. Terlebih lagi—

"Jongin-ah,"

—Kyungsoo hanya memakai kemeja. Ya, tanpa celana panjang ataupun _jeans_. Tanpa apapun untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya kecuali kemeja yang kebesaran sehingga kedua pahanya tertutup—meski hanya sedikit.

Jongin menelan ludah.

_Kyungsoo. Kemeja putih yang kebesaran. Kedua kaki yang terekspos._

_ Putih. Mulus. Dan—_

Astaga, Kim Jongin! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan!?

"Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menatapku, lebih baik kau cari saja hal yang bisa dilakukan," sahut Kyungsoo ketus, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin—kedua kalinya. "Aku akan kembali—"

_Clek!_

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi mereka berdua. Seseorang datang.

"Ah." Itu Kris, dengan pakaian kasual dan sikap santainya ketika di _dorm_. Oh, selain Jongin dan Kyungsoo, ada orang lain yang tidak sibuk karena jadwal ternyata. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Kris masih berada di _dorm_. "Kalian masih di sini? Aku kira—" jeda sejenak, matanya sempat membelalak. Setelah itu mengamati sang objek penarik perhatiannya lekat-lekat. "—Kyungsoo, ada apa dengan bajumu?"

Di sisi lain, Jongin memijat pelipis dan kembali membatin miris. _Hyung, hentikan wajah polosmu itu. _

Lagi—Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jangan bertanya, _Hyung_," kilahnya keki, "lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar saja."

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Entah karena logikanya yang mulai melantur, entah karena pertahanannya goyah, atau entah karena tubuhnya bergerak refleks mendekati Kyungsoo begitu Kris menarik satu lengan _namja _kecil di antara mereka bertiga sehingga Jongin sendiri ikut mencekal lengan Kyungsoo yang bebas. Menahannya untuk berjalan. Sehingga tubuh kecil itu nyaris terhimpit di antara mereka berdua. Terkurung tanpa sadar.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu protes. "Kalian, apa yang—" kalimat itu tak pernah selesai, terlebih ketika tangan besar Kris membekap mulutnya pelan.

"Jongin," bibir Kris menekuk jail, membentuk senyum—atau seringai?—yang terlihat mencurigakan di mata Kyungsoo. "Kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertiku?"

Jongin mendesah dramatis. "Sepertinya, _Hyung_."

"Aiish! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicara—_ya!_ Apa yang kalian—HENTIKAN! JANGAN BUKA KANCINGNYA! KRIS-HYUNG! JONGIN-AH! _ANDWEEE_!"

* * *

**~End~**

Kita asumsikan saja apa yang terjadi dengan imajinasi masing-masing/dibuang/

* * *

**A/N : **Iya, emang, saya emang nista bikin yang ginian, gaje pula/apasih/

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok XD hahaha~


End file.
